Duel Level 10—Yamato Guide
This is a level guide. Duel Level 10 is significantly more tactical than the former Level 9 and below. Unlike level 9, the Yamato poses great numbers of weapons. To fight the Yamato for the first time, strategy is needed. Optimal Requirements *Armor around 400-1000 (recommended at least 600) *Toughness around 2000 (recommended at least 3000 for 100% success) *3+ 46 cm guns facing forwards *Stability of 70+ (recommended 100+) *5+ MK45 5 inch guns (optional) *Level5+ ship *Protected engines Less than this may be fine, however this may increase the difficulty, although the above should make it quite easy to farm generating large amounts of coins. Mk45s are nearly useless against the Yamato, unless the right parts are hit, as explained below. Fighting Start off by moving straight foward towards the Yamato. Try not to shoot the Yamato at the front of the ship, but rather on the side, as the Yamato's tall pagoda mast defends most of its vital parts well. The first goal is to locate the lower anti-air gun on the right side of the Yamato's Mast. This should have a smaller cannon behind it. Use your Mark 45s to fire on it until both the anti-air gun and the smaller cannon are destroyed. This significantly weakens the Yamato, due to the section's lack of armor. Next, fire on the rightmost anti-air guns along the Yamato's deck. This provides both a base for capsizing and a target for the 46 cm guns. Once this right side of the deck sinks, you will be ready for the final step. Finally, fire on the mast of the Yamato, near the original anti-air target on the mast. As the 46 cm guns pound on this side, the Yamato should capsize. With my current farming ship's specs, with 5 Mark 45s, 3000 toughness, 950 armor, 4 46 cm guns, and 194.5 knot speed, the Yamato will capsize at around 10 km. With a standard battleship it should be easier to sink the Yamato, because most of your vital parts will be protected by your bridge hindering the efforts of the Yamato to sink your own vessel. If using a submarine, aim for one side of the ship around the middle of the ship so that the Yamato will capsize. If using the mines, follow these steps: 1. Make a full turn to the right then a full left (much like a u-turn but going to the left). This should give you a good few seconds to line up your minelaying. 2. Lay all the mines. The goal is to make a blockade or line of unavoidable mines. Make sure that it is as accurate as possible. This technique has technique may at times fail however, so it is up to player discretion whether or not to lay all the mines at once. 3. Turn to the left and begin retreating. Slam home the remaining shells. Yamato's counterattack is easy to dodge unless within 13.4km, where all guns are in range and escaping unscathed is nearly impossible. 4. If Yamato strikes the mines correctly, she will sink instantly. However, there is a chance that only a portion of the ship will be damaged, necessitating the use of shells to finally sink her. If she completely avoids the mines, repeat the process, if there are any remaining mines. Remember, destroyed parts, when hit will hardly decrease HP at all, so distribute the shots so more places are destroyed, turning black. Category:Guide Category:Level guides